Black Faruda
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Kingdom: | Animalia |- | Phylum: | Chordata |- | Class: | Reptilia |- | Order: | Pterosauria |- | Family: | Eudimorphodontidae |- | Genus: | Hikidentus |- | Species: | H. negras |- ! colspan="2" style="background:blue" | Misc. Information |- | Food Source(s): | Eggs Fish Red Meat Sea Birds |- | Natural Predators: | Lesser kuduru |- | Height/Length: | 1.8 meters in length |- | Weight: | 110 lb |- | Abilities: | Claws Diving Flight |- | Environment: | Uzal |} The Black faruda (Hikidentus negras) is a large species of pterosaur found on the beaches of Uzal. A member of the pterosaur family Eudimorphodontidae, it is the second largest living species of pterosaur on the planet, growing to a maximum length of 1.8 metres (5.9 ft) in rare cases and weighing up to approximately 110 lb. The Black faruda is a playable Uzal animal in zo. Physiology In the wild, an adult Black faruda usually weighs around 110 lb. An average adult male will measure 1.9 m (5.9 ft), while an average female will measure 1.6 m (5.5 ft). The wingspan of an average adult male faruda is approximately 2.9 metres (9.8 ft). Unlike pterosaurs of the family Pterodactyloidea, Black farudas possess toothed beaks. Black faruda beaks are made of solid, bony margins that project from the base of the jaws. The beaks arelong, slender, and end in thin, sharp points. The upper jaw is slightly longer than the lower jaw. Teeth are small and conical; the average Black faruda possesses 20 of them. The Black faruda possesses two fin-like appendages, one on the back and one hanging from the neck. The purpose of these fins is currently unknown; they seem to be completely useless for diving. They may instead serve a purpose in mating. Behavior and ecology The wing shape of the Black faruda flies rather like a modern-day albatross. Albatrosses spend long stretches of time at sea fishing, and use a flight pattern called "dynamic soaring" which exploits the vertical gradient of wind speed near the ocean surface to travel long distances without flapping, and without the aid of thermals (which do not occur over the open ocean the same way they do over land). Like other pterosaurs, Black faruda take off from a standing, quadrupedal position. Using their long forelimbs for leverage, they vault themselves into the air in a rapid leap. Almost all of the energy is generated by the forelimbs. The upstroke of the wings occurs when the animal clears the ground followed by a rapid down-stroke to generate additional lift and complete the launch into the air. Diet Black farudas are carnivores and piscivores (fish-eaters). Black faruda are capable of diving towards the water at high speeds to spear fish with their beaks. They are also known to feed on the eggs of other species, such as the Greater Kuduru. Reproduction Mating occurs once a year around June. During this time, Black farudas will form large colonies numbering in the hundreds on the rocky cliffs above the bay of Uzal, where they make nests out of rocks and long blades of grass. After the eggs are laid, the females sit on them and tend to them while the male keeps the female fed with regurgitated fish. When the young hatch, they are protected by the mother from predators. In-Game Data Food Sources *Eggs *Fish *Red Meat *Sea Birds Abilities *Claws *Diving *Flight Trivia *The Black faruda is similar to the pterosaur sub-order Rhamphorhynchoidea in that it possesses teeth, though it more closely resembles a pterosaur of the family Pterodactyloidea. Category:Zo Category:Reptiles Category:Toshiko Games